Banhados a Vinho e Chantilly
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Kamus e Miro em Paris. Aproveitando as belezas da terra dos eternos amantes e românticos. E aproveitando o vinho e o chantilly :P Presente de Aniversário para meu amigo Siren Sorento. YAOI LIME


**Copyrigth**: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kuruma e a Toei Animation.

****

**Banhados**** a Vinho e Chantilly**

(By Lithos of Lion)

Paris, linda como sempre, cidade dos amantes, dos apaixonados, dos românticos... Sempre eterna. O arco do triunfo, a torre Eifel, o rio Sena. É bom estar novamente em minha terra, na minha adorada França.

Kamus sorriu e deixou que o vento calmo do outono acariciasse seu rosto... Estava feliz por estar em sua terra e mais ainda por estar ali com quem estava... Olhou para Miro, de pé ao seu lado.

- Paris é realmente linda! – Miro exclamou, tirando um sorriso tímido de Kamus.

- Você ainda não viu nada. – abraçou Miro por trás, apoiando seu rosto no ombro do esposo.

Kamus e Miro haviam se casado há algumas semanas e tinham ganho de Athena, uma viagem em lua-de-mel para a França. E a cidade escolhida fora Paris. Ambos estavam aproveitando o máximo de sua estadia ali.

- O que acha de comprarmos vinho? Para a noite de hoje? – Miro perguntou para Kamus, quando desciam do barco.

- Acho uma ótima idéia! Podíamos passar em uma loja de doces também. Conheço uma que faz umas deliciosas tortas de chantilly.

- Humm... Parece ser mesmo muito bom! - Miro confirmou sorrindo, em sua mente, vários pensamento se passaram.

Chegaram ao hotel ao entardecer, com vinho, tortas e chantilly (comprado em separado a pedido de Miro). A vista do quarto de ambos era magnífica, dando de frente para um dos cartões postais da cidade, a torre Eifel.

- Estou feliz por estar aqui junto de você. – Kamus disse, se aproximando de Miro encostado no peitoral da janela.

- Eu também. – Kamus retirou delicadamente uma mecha dos cabelos azuis do pescoço de Miro, beijando-o suavemente.

Miro voltou-se para Kamus, beijando-o na boca, sensualmente. Ficaram ali abraçados e se beijando, até o cair da noite. Aproveitando cada instante juntos.

Kamus aproveitou e pegou a garrafa de vinho, juntamente com duas taças, serviu uma a Miro e ficou com a outra. A cada gole no vinho era um beijo apaixonado que trocavam, sentindo o saber da bebida diretamente da boca de ambos. Sentaram-se na cama, ainda embriagados um pelo olhar do outro...

- Sabe... – começou Miro se levantando da cama e indo em direção a cozinha.

Kamus olhou interrogativo para o amante.

- Eu sempre quis provar vinho com chantilly. – sorriu maliciosamente, quando voltou, já com um pequeno pote com o creme.

- Deve ser realmente interessante. – Kamus só sorriu, percebendo quais as idéias passavam pela cabeça de Miro.

Deixaram a garrafa de lado e passaram a saborear o creme juntos, alternando com goles de vinho. Miro aproximou-se, tirando calmamente a camisa que Kamus vestia, deixando-o com o peito nu; espalhando em seguida o chantilly por cima e saboreando calmamente o creme enquanto beijava o tórax do amante, acariciando seus mamilos.

Kamus repetiu o gesto, deixando Miro completamente nu deitado na cama, enquanto ele espalhava chantilly por todo o corpo, beijando-o em seguida. Levantou-se da cama e terminou de retirar as suas roupas.

- Você fica lindo assim! – disse antes de voltar para a cama, onde Miro estava deitado. – E com chantilly, fica tão gostoso. – sorriu ao notar a ereção do esposo, dando total atenção a ela.

Logo Miro tremia de prazer, e Kamus o abraçava calmamente, dando-lhe beijos curtos e longos. O vinho e o chantilly esquecidos em um canto da cama...

- Kamus... Se importaria se eu... – trouxe o amante mais para junto de si. – Com vinho e Chantilly? – Kamus sorriu, sabendo o que Miro queria.

Acomodou-se melhor embaixo dele, olhando bem para os olhos azuis do amante. Miro se aproximou calmamente, beijando os lábios de Kamus, saboreando o sabor de vinho e chantilly ainda presentes, juntamente com o seu sabor.

Levantou os quadris de Kamus e os encaixou junto aos seus, penetrando-o devagar, para não machucá-lo. Sentiu o suspiro de prazer e o tremor do corpo do parceiro, de desejo e de tensão. O suor banhava o corpo de ambos. Em questão de minutos já se encontravam unidos em um só, os gemidos saiam em uníssono. E juntos se entregaram ao prazer que estremeceu o corpo de ambos.

Miro sorriu para Kamus, enquanto tirava a franja banhada de suor de seu rosto. Beijou-o carinhosamente na testa, aconchegando-o em seguida em seus braços.

- Eu te amo! – disse suavemente.

- Eu também te amo Miro! – abraçou-o ainda mais.

Do lado de fora, a cidade dos eternos românticos, ganhava o véu das estrelas, na noite que se anunciava. E sob esse mesmo céu, um casal apaixonado entregava-se mais uma vez a magia do amor.

Banhados a vinho e chantilly.

FIM

**N.A**: Se preparando pra pular da janela Vergonha, vergonha, vergonha... Bem, eu até tentei fazer um lemon, mas o máximo que saiu foi um lime... Mas, eu ganho um desconto né? Meu primeiro fic com Miro e Kamus e... Uma lua todinha de mel... digo de Chantilly e Vinho :P Eu tentei!

Siren, aqui está o meu presente! Sei que não tá lá grandes coisas, mas foi feito de coração!

No mais, PARABÉNS PELO SEU ANIVERSÁRIO! Que esta data lhe traga muitas alegrias e realizações... EHHHHH é o leonino das Insanas :P (não resisti)...

Bjos e Abraços

Lithos de Lion


End file.
